


Blue

by Beibiter



Category: Block B, Oh My Girl, hit the stage - Fandom, ukwon - Fandom, yooa
Genre: Cute, F/M, Romance, theyre cute, why does no one write about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibiter/pseuds/Beibiter
Summary: Yooa and ukwon





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, after watching their HTS video I was fangirling so hard. They're really cute together and I looked for a fanfic and I couldn't find one so... I'm writing my own own. I hope you enjoy it! I don't proofread because im lazy

*

Ukwon is really oblivious and Yooa is really shy.

That's not a good combination. 

It really isn't. 

"It looks fine, Ukwon."

Yooa looks away because her cheeks are flaming red and hides her face behind her hands.

"You can't even see anything behind your hands!", he laughs and Yooa peeks through her fingers to see his eyes crinkling.

He scratches his neck and tries to push his hair to the side. 

"Can you at least help me fix my hair?", he looks into the mirror and pouts at the sight of the tousled mess.

"Stop trying to be cute", Yooa says, "I would have said yes anyway."

"I'm glad that we're friends."

Ah, the notorious friend-zone. Lovely. 

Yooa cringes and goes to his side with (hopefully) confident strides. 

One would imagine that it must be awkward when there's two people and one of them is clearly interested in a romantic relationship and the other one clearly isn't.

Luckily for her or unluckily, depending on what mood Yooa is in, Ukwon doesn't seem to have a clue. Not the slightest hunch. Nothing. Zero. Nada.

The embarrassing thing is that all his friend have realized that Yooa likes him and they're doing their best to tease her at every given occasion. 

All of them are seniors who have finished their exams and received their university acceptance letters and this reminds Yooa that the only thing separating her and Ukwon now is the baby blue vanity of her room while in a few weeks he will be in an entirely different city.

"Yooa?"

Ukwon's voice finds her.

"Ah, sorry what did you say?", she asks.

"Are you ok? 

No, she thinks. I think I'm gonna die and I want to cry because soon you won't be here and I will think about you everyday and regret not telling you that I like you.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a bit blue today."

"Because of your exams? Don't worry, I know that you will ace each and every single one of them."

"Ah, it's not that-"

Yooa stops before she can say anything else. Ukwon is funny. He's smart. He's handsome. He's also incredibly talented. And he's pretty dense, too.

She realizes that he is staring at her intently, like his eyes emit x-rays that can scan her emotions instead of her bones. 

 

"You're hungry, right?"

Yooa laughs and laughs and pretends that her watery eyes come from laughing at Ukwon's question. 

Maybe it's just not meant to be.


End file.
